Lost and Found
by xAs-You-Wishx
Summary: Ryou is miss treated by his shadow, what till happen when the Dragon inter-fears with the little Angel
1. Your Eyes

Lost And Found

By As You Wish x

Disclaimer: I do not ownYugioh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I am writing this for fun, not for profit

**Warnings**: Abuse of Mind and Body. Language. Hitting, Cutting, Rape, Alcoholism, Suicide - You HAVE been warned

A/N: This was first created 1-23-09 and last updated 8-30-10. If there's any dedicated readers left out there I am truly sorry for the neglect, life caught a hold of me. So here it is, re-vamped (I hope)

RATING: M because in later fics somewhere it will contain some horrible stuff

Summary: In this re-done fanfic affairs.

Ryou Bakura has no family save an Uncle on his father's side, whom is a British Millionaire in Future Advanced Technology (FADTech) since he has no heirs, Ryou will one day, take over the company. It has been a year after then Ceremonial Ritual Duel between Yugi and his ancient spirit in the tomb of the pharaoh. Yugi had lost and the spirits now reside in their own forms in the modern world.

This is dedicated to Tornado-Fawkes and to all those who still await for me to continue this FanFic =}

* * *

Lost And Found

"You're Eyes..."

He used to be kind once; the first few months of having his own form.

Since they don't go to school anymore, no one has noticed Ryou's ever changing behaviour, or the new addition of bruises and cuts or the sudden change in hair length.

Most of Ryou's actual free time is spent out of his home, the very place he is suppose to feel safe. He dare not spend any time there, even if his darker self wasn't there.

Too many bad memories...

His so called friends became distant after a while, so he had no one to turn to after a while, he didn't want to shame his Uncle neither. If he couldn't stand up to the abuses of his own self, then how is he able to run the biggest company in the EU? And what respect would he gain?

It was the beginning of summer and despite the already hot weather, Ryou wore his usual black attire of a long sleeved polo neck, hooded jacket, trousers and shoes. That's all he ever wore these days.

After finishing his small bowl of noodles, Ryou headed out of the petite shop that lead into the middle of town, this is the only time he got to eat properly and in piece, no disruptions or abuse. Although he rarely gets these moments as most of his time is took up by his darker half abusing him in some way, shape or form.

Ryou found himself in a laptop gadgetry shop, why he didn't know, he did this a lot. Wondering around, often phasing out and not knowing where he was headed or why he entered a shop, or a particular place. He browsed around anyway, just to pass the time.

His eyes were caught by his Uncles new model of a laptop that projected itself from a few standing sticks, it came in a variation of colours to suite the customers' needs and there were a lot of features along with it. It could also work with current technology so there wasn't any annoyance. This was the kind of stuff that caught Kaiba's eye.

Speaking of the devil

Across the way on the other side of the shop, as Ryou's gaze lifted, his chocolate brown caught his icy blue.

Instantly, Ryou left the shop, no longer interested in anything in it.

Even though the passing shoppers hurriedly tried to get pass Ryou, he took his time strolling pass each shop, when one really did catch his eye. It was small, only a few people were in the shop; it was hidden around a corner more or less. It was the jewels on the outside that caught his interest first.

Entering the shop, he felt somewhat relieved, relaxed almost, something he failed to feel in a long time. Crystals of all kinds glittered around him, and even above. Ryou even took an interest in the Tarot section, different to his usual cards, but still, he was drawn to them.

"May I help you, sir?" a soft voice came from the counter, which startled him

"E-er, I'm ok thank you, I hope you don't mind that I just brows?" Ryou replied politely

"Of course not, please feel free, if you need anything, don't hesitate" she smiled thoughtfully and continued with what she was doing.

Ryou's attention went back to the Tarot decks laid out in front of him, picking up a Dream Deck box he looked at the description.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but is this your first time with Tarot?" the young girl asked, Ryou looked at her with a wary look and nodded. "You may have a demonstration of them if you wish before purchasing? My mother is brilliant with them" she insisted, what could possibly go wrong?

"Yes, I would like that"

"Mother!" the girl called from what seemed to lead up stairs "A customer would like a service, mother!" she turned back around to face Ryou "she shall be down in a moment" she said with her pleasing smile, and by her word, a woman came from the curtain that separated the shop to the stairs.

She looked just as lovely as her daughter and very young herself. She glided almost it seemed over to Ryou, taking his hand, she seemed to say a prayer.

"Is this the deck you're interested in, my dear?" she motioned to the box in his other hand, he simply nodded, there was something about her Ryou couldn't fathom, something mythical. She motioned Ryou to follow her into a back room where he nervously followed.

It wasn't all that big, neither was it small. A table sat in the middle with a brilliant white silk cloth, the walls were decorated a deep and light purple, shelves scattered the walls perfectly as books, candles and other accessories decorated them. The candles were lit and she set some fresh incense around the room.

"It's ..." Ryou stared but couldn't find the right words to carry on.

"My dear, do take a seat" she said softly, and he complied as he set himself on a seat, taking a deep breath he felt at ease. She took out a deck that looks like the one Ryou had his eye on; she shuffled the deck and then handed them to him, asking him to do the same thing. When Ryou finished, he was asked to split and pick a pack, once done they were handed back.

"Let's see..." she started, the first three were drawn and the first few more cards where laid out "Oh my," she gasped "I'm sorry to see you had a sad start in life, a few close people passed away when you were an early age" it didn't take much, the tears streamed like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry my dear" she pushed a box of tissues his way, which he gladly took. "The reason why you chose this particular deck, I can see, is because your mind isn't grounded, you wish to escape." She started "The moon shows your subconscious mind, it also reviles that all is not what it seems to be" Ryou took a deep breath and tried to compose himself as she continued "The nine of swords, shows that you have deeply rooted emotional pain, maybe because of guilt or regret, it has seemed to have followed you though out your life to present" She knew she was on the right lines when Ryou turned his head, she dealt more cards on the table.

"Your current hardship and burden will soon be lifted, so dry those beautiful brown eyes, Ryou..." she said with a soothing voice, Ryou's head shot up at the sound of his name "It takes more than just reading what each card means to get a successful reading my dear, if that's your aim in life, tarot reading" she said as she pulled another card. "It takes a lot of dedication, intuition, a strong connection to the spirits..." Ryou flinched at her last comment, "speaking of, someone of whom use to be of the past, who is now of the present, whom has been in your present for some time, might i say, will be leaving you, giving you a prosperous future with someone with icy blue eyes" she said with a tone of interest "Your fortune will rise later on in life my dear, despite all the grief and ... torment... you have suffered over the years, your future looks bright" she said as she packed away the deck "That dream deck will bring you a lot of comfort for the times a head, you've picked well" she said as she rose, leading Ryou out of the room

"And, Ryou my dear," she smiled "Those eyes, are the only thing that can save you..." she whispered and stroked his cheek before closing the curtain. Ryou turned, bewildered, he went to the counter where the young girl greeted him.

"Is this the pack your satisfied with?" she smiled as she took the item from Ryou's hands

"Yes, it is, thank you" Ryou smiled as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Thank you for visiting today, I hope you come back soon!" she greeted as Ryou left the store, placing his new item in his bag.

As Ryou headed for the exit of the mall, the rising sun instantly warmed his back, feeling tired, thoughts of actually going home passed through his mind, then the thought of his darker self possibly being there put him off. So settling for a nice sunny corner, quiet where there's no one around suited him better. As he rounded the corner, his eyes met his again.

"Those eyes..." Ryou found himself whispering

_Is the only thing that can save you... _

Instantly turning a blind eye, Ryou paid no attention to his eyes locking with Kaiba's.


	2. Your Pitiful

Lost And Found

By As You Wish x

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I am writing this for fun, not for profit

Warnings: Abuse of Mind and Body. Language. Hitting, Cutting, Rape, Alcoholism, Suicide - You HAVE been warned

A/N: This was first created 1-23-09 and last updated 8-30-10. If there's any dedicated readers left out there I am truly sorry for the neglect, life caught a hold of me. So here it is, re-vamped (I hope)

RATING: M because in later fics somewhere it will contain some horrible stuff

Summary: In this re-done fanfic affairs.

Ryou Bakura has no family save an Uncle on his father's side, whom is a British Millionaire in Future Advanced Technology (FADTech) since he has no heirs, Ryou will one day, take over the company. It has been a year after then Ceremonial Ritual Duel between Yugi and his ancient spirit in the tomb of the pharaoh. Yugi had lost and the spirits now reside in their own forms in the modern world.

This is dedicated to Tornado-Fawkes and to all those who still await for me to continue this FanFic =}

* * *

Lost And Found

"You're Pitiful"

The later he arrived back, the better.

Hard, he had wished, each night that his shadow would just be that and no longer haunt his waking and sleeping hours. For months, he had regretted the day Yami won the Duel. For the love he felt for his darker self, he hated his existence!

The mental abuse, despite they are pitiful words! They struck just as harsh and as violent as his blows!

Ryou slowly entered the empty home, despite no one being here, the anxiety flooded over him. He wanted to cry, for no reason what so ever. Or maybe there was a reason, he was unhappy, trapt and controlled.

Unable to hold the tears back any longer, Ryou cried, he went into the kitchen, and pulled out a bottle of vodka, poured some in a glass and mixed it with coke.

And it started

By Ryou's fourth large Vodka and Coke, his face was blotchy with tears; his movements were sluggish and slow. He got up carefully and headed to the toilet to release the four large drinks he consumed within the last hour and a half. Before the door opened Ryou had flushed the toilet, fear washed over him.

"No..." Ryou whispered as he crouched to the floor

_No more, no more beatings_ Ryou thought as tears spilled from his eyes, the bathroom door opened

"No what? Little Angel?" a soothing voice came from the doorway

"Please, no more, I'll do whatever you want, just no more" Ryou pleaded when suddenly, Ryou was pulled up to his feel and embraced in strong arms. No alcohol, Ryou couldn't smell the horrific ghastly smell of cider or bitter on his darker self clothes or breathe. This alerted Ryou, he had moments like this, where he would be like he use to, the first few month.

"Oh little angel" he only seemed to use this name when he was in this personality change. Yami Bakura picked Ryou up and sat him on his lap on the sofa; Ryou buried his head on this shoulder.

"I'm sorry, little angel, i never meant to be so cruel" Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear as he stroked his hair. Ryou sobbed aloud, every time he believed Bakura's sincerity of his apologies, his change of character.

It was all fake, _you're pitiful, Ryou_

Bakura lifted Ryou's head to see his eyes trying to search for Ryou's, but he simply looks away. Even though changed, Ryou is unable to look into the eyes of his abuser.

Unable to look into the eyes of himself

_I will soon be dead_

Ryou thought, these thoughts seemed to give him some form of comfort. He had many attempts, and so hard he tried, alcohol poisoning, tablets, cutting. Some of which should have took him, but he's still here, so he only does either to numb the pain.

_You're pitiful_

Ryou thought just as Bakura pulled Ryou into a tender kiss, Ryou put his hands on Bakura's chest to push him away, but the weakness of his arms failed him, Bakura pulled him in closer

_Pitiful_ Ryou thought again as he gave in, like every other time

Bakura pulled away slowly as he stroked Ryou's cheek, all of a sudden, Bakura stood up with Ryou in arms, and placed him on the sofa, covering him with a throw

"You stay here, rest your eyes" he whispered the last bit and went into the kitchen, Ryou tried to keep alert but the soreness of his eyes didn't allow him. Sleep soon followed

It wasn't long until Ryou was woken up by Bakura, stroking his hair. With a shiver, despite how warm Ryou felt, the cover was pulled away from Ryou. Bakura lead him to the bathroom and slowly took Ryou's clothes off, Ryou was far too tired and weak to protest as he was led into the bath, leaning against Bakura's chest.

"Please, don't hurt me..." Ryou had whispered, which Bakura replied with a kiss on the lips

"Relax" Bakura whispered, but he couldn't, and he never would.

_I hate you_

After soaking for quite some time, Bakura got out and disappeared, leaving Ryou in the bathroom

_This isn't real, you're nothing but a fake_

Ryou slowly got out and dried himself, putting on some clean clothes on, leaving the bathroom, Ryou headed to the kitchen to see Bakura had done a small plate of food. Ryou collapsed to the floor

"P-please" Ryou quivered "d-don't change, s-stay as you are, p-please, i-I love you" Ryou whispered. Even though he passionly hated his darker self, he still loves him deeply. Bakura looked over to Ryou as he got up and cress his cheek, pulling Ryou by the hair he dragged him to the bedroom, striping him from his clothes

"Ryou... my. Little. Angel" Bakura whispered into his ear "You're pi-ti-ful" the next thing Ryou know was, his head was turned with a dull pain in his jaw

And it begins...

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hair again, forcing him to the bed, tying up his wrists to the bed posts with metal and cuffs

"Bakura! No! P-please!" Ryou begged

"No? How about you scream my name" Bakura whispered

"I Said Scream My Name!" Bakura yelled as he tore a knife through Ryou's left side, earning a scream of intense pain

"B-bakura!" Ryou cried as tears streamed down his pale cheeks


	3. The Only Thing That Can Save Me

Lost And Found

By As You Wish x

Disclaimer: I do not ownYugioh! Kazuki Takahashi does. I am writing this for fun, not for profit

**Warnings**: Abuse of Mind and Body. Language. Hitting, Cutting, Rape, Alcoholism, Suicide - You HAVE been warned

A/N: This was first created 1-23-09 and last updated 8-30-10. If there's any dedicated readers left out there I am truly sorry for the neglect, life caught a hold of me. So here it is, re-vamped (I hope)

RATING: M because in later fics somewhere it will contain some horrible stuff

Summary: In this re-done fanfic affairs.

Ryou Bakura has no family save an Uncle on his father's side, whom is a British Millionaire in Future Advanced Technology (FADTech) since he has no heirs, Ryou will one day, take over the company. It has been a year after then Ceremonial Ritual Duel between Yugi and his ancient spirit in the tomb of the pharaoh. Yugi had lost and the spirits now reside in their own forms in the modern world.

This is dedicated to Tornado-Fawkes and to all those who still await for me to continue this FanFic =}

* * *

Lost And Found

"Are the only thing that can save me"

Despite it being mid morning, Bakura was no where to be seen, maybe Malik stopped and took him out, Ryou thought. His wrists were un-cuffed and placed on the bedside table. They were bloody from the struggle. Ryou staggered to the bathroom and examined his new wound on his left side. Pulling out some antiseptic and some items to patch up his wound; Ryou put on some fresh clothes and left quickly, staying was no option.

"The usual Ryou?" the young girl at the till asked, ready to take his order, Ryou has became a regular at this small café

"Please, that would be great, thank you Helena" Ryou smiled as he sat in his usual spot at the back of the cafe, by the window. Soon his order came along with a berry smoothie

"It's on the house" Helena smiled and went back to the till

Ryou took his time with his food, his body shook on the inside from the abuse last night. As he sat there with the smoothie in one hand, his head resting on his other, a shooting, excruciating pain filled his side, coming back from his intense day dream Ryou heard Mokuba's apologetic voice.

"I-it's ok," Ryou breathed "E-excuse me" Ryou said and made his way to the Cafe's toilets

"But, Ryou -!" Mokuba called but Ryou phased out in pain

Putting his bag on the side, he got out his small medical kit, but then fell to the floor. It was only faint, but he could hear another voice entering the room, suddenly, Ryou was sat on the side to see a pair of icy blue eyes locking with his

"What happened?" he sneered, Ryou then realised his top was raised and all his wounds were on show. Ryou only turned his head, Seto continued, taking the old bandage off of Ryou's gaping gash

"Your Uncle has been in contact with me" Seto started, cleaning the wound, Ryou felt too weak to do or say anything.

"I have signed the papers, you are to move in with me –"

"What?" Ryou cut in "What on earth for!"

'Escape, now is your chance!' Ryou thought 'No, I can't, he will hunt me down'

"Your Uncle has placed you under my care and protection," Seto replied

'He can't hurt you, not under Kaiba's care' Ryou's thoughts battled with him

"No" Ryou clenched his teeth

"Don't waste my time Ryou, you are coming with me" Seto pulled down Ryou's top and looked into his worn, chocolate eyes. Ryou put his medical kit in his bag and stood up, turning to the door Ryou mumbled a 'no' before going through, ignoring Mokuba on the way out, he left the shop quickly.

Ryou took the long rout home tonight, thinking about what Kaiba said, he should have took the protection, he should have gone with! But he couldn't, even though Bakura is no longer in his head, he has control over him in other ways.

"Where have you been, My. Little. Angel?" a voice came through the living room as Ryou closed the door, he cringed.

_And it starts... Again..._

"Out..." Ryou replied, it didn't matter what he said, the result would be the same, this he knew.

"Well, that is pretty obvious. My. Little. Angel," Bakura sneered as he walked over towards Ryou, without warning, Bakura punched Ryou in the stomach, who fell to the floor in agony.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Another voice sneered, Ryou looked up, flinching, to see Malik holding Bakura's raised fist, Ryou took this opportunity to swing the door open and sprint as fast as he could down the street.

"Shall we see how you like it, Bakura?" Malik hissed as he sliced a knife down Bakura's side, earning a sharp painful cry from him. Malik grabbed Bakura by his hair and dragged him to the bedroom, picking up the handcuffs he had took off of Ryou, and Malik cuffed Bakura to the bed.

"I bet this is what you had planned for our little Ryou, see Bakura, I know you too damn well" Malik spat in his face as he ripped off Bakura's clothes with the said knife, cutting him at the same time.

"What on earth are you doing? Malik, I order you to release me!" Bakura struggled; Malik leaned in close to Bakura, and whispered.

"No,"

Turning Bakura over, Malik inserted himself as harshly as he could, ignoring the pain he also received himself, it was the pain he was dealing to Bakura hr focused on, the pain in which he deserved, and more.

Ryou just kept running, until exhaustion took over, collapsing to the harsh brick floor, slipping into unconsciousness.

It was late, when Seto arrived home from his last business meeting, he had passed Ryou's place before driving down Ryou's street, ordering his driver to stop the car immediately, seeing a form on the floor, knowing instantly whom it was, Seto didn't hesitate to scoop up the white haired boy and cradle him in his arms, ordering his driver to step on the peddle to his home.

Ryou was stripped of his wet clothes and put into dry; all wounds were checked, cleaned and re dressed. All Seto could do now is wait. Picking up the phone, Seto dialled a number and waited for it to pick up.

"Hello, Mr Bakura? Its Seto Kaiba, it's Ryou..."


End file.
